Felizes para sempre?
by Vingador Uchiha
Summary: SASUSAKU 4EVER...Sasuke não sabia que reconstruir um clã pudesse ser tão problematico mais também incrivelmente prazeiroso. Ele ainda era alvo do mulherio e este fazia de tudo para o levar para o mau caminho. Muitas confusões junto a Família Uchiha!
1. Casamento ou barraco?

-Fala

"Pensamento"

-Descrição

GRITO

Felizes para sempre?

Cap- Casamento um tanto problemático.

Tan tan taran , tan tan taran

Adentrava na igreja Sakura acompanhada por Kakash, está usava um lindo vestido branco com detalhes rosa e segurava um buquê de flores brancas e flores rosas de cerejeira,já Sasuke se vestia totalmente de preto a contra gosto de Sakura que havia insistido para que ele usasse branco.

Já Naruto fazia aquelas brincadeiras hahahaha teme vai usar preto por que para ele casamento deve ser pior que velório.

Kakash-Sakura se continuar tremendo desse jeito você vai ter um piripaqui!

Sakura-Você fala isso por que não é você que está se casando com o Sasuke-kun.

Kakash-Graças a Deus!

Kakash chegou até o altar e entregou Sakura para Sasuke(adorei escrever isso!)

Kakash-Cuide bem dela! Mas não exagere se não ela morre de ataque cardíaco.

Sakura- òó Kakashhh-Ela ficava vermelha dos pés a cabeça.

Sasuke-Hun ...você está linda.

Sakura-Eu ti amo Sasuke-kun

Lentamente os dois se aproximavam, para já tomarem a boca um do outro.

Tsunade- HUN HUN HUN HUN-Chamou a atenção do casal.

Sasuke e Sakura-O.O

Tsunade- Será que não da para esperar a lua de mel?

Naruto-HAhahaha teme se deu mau!

Tsunade-Fica quieto pelo menos hoje Naruto!

Naruto- Certo! u.u

E assim se passou a cerimónia, Tsunade falando um monte.

Sakura a cada 5 min. cutucava Sasuke para este não dormir ajoelhado.

Tsunade-Uchiha Sasuke você aceita Haruno Sakura como sua legitima esposa para amar e cuidar na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

Sasuke-Aceito!

Tsunade-Haruno Sakura,você aceita Uchiha Sasuke...

Sakura-Simm , sim ,sim eu aceito com certeza...

Tsunade-Deixa eu terminar!

Sakura- Desculpa. E que eu me empolguei!

Tsunade-Haruno Sakura você aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu legitimo ummmmm????????

Sasuke-Sakura ??? Acorde , o que aconteceu? Tsunade veja se a Sakura está bem?

Naruto-Sakura-chan!!!-

Lee-Sakura-sannn!

Os dois correm para cima do altar.

Tsunade-AFFFFFF Ela não tem nada só desmaiou de emoção!

O tumulto tomava conta da Igreja de Konoha que se encontrava cheia, todos vieram presenciar o casamento de Haruno Sakura a mais respeitada Jounin da vila e Uchiha Sasuke , o lider do esquadrão Ambu que fora pupilo de Oroshimaru , este que depois de assassinar seu mestre tomou o posto de sannin ,também era o mais temido ninja da vila de Konoha tido como também o mais poderoso claro que esse titulo era muito a contra gosto de Naruto.

Tsunade-Bem se ela não acordar teremos que cancelar o casam...

Sakura-O.O- NÃO EU JÁ TO BOAAAAA-Falou dando um pulo para ficar de pé.

Todos- ÙÚ.

Tsunade-Bem se não teremos mais chiliques podemos continuar.

Tsunade-...

Sasuke-...

Sakura-...

Silencio.

Tsunade-òó...SERA QUE DA PARA VOCÊS DOIS SAIREM DO ALTAR AGORAAAA!

Naruto e Lee-O.õ

Lee e Naruto saem do altar correndo.

Sasuke-òó VC VAI DEIXAR A HINATA SOZINHA, DOBE?

Naruto- Hann?

Sakura-AIIIIII você é o padrinho e tem que ficar no altar, só que, do lado do altar junto com a Hinata.

Naruto-AAAA é mesmo.

Tsunade,bem se podemos contin...

Lee-hã snifff hã hã Sakura-san sniff snifff-Lee chorava alto chamando a atenção de todos.

Sasuke-òó -Sasuke trincava os dentes, enquanto Gai tirava Lee da igreja, tentando acalmar seu pupilo.

Todos-O.õ

Tsunade-Ufaa acho que agora podemos continuar né?

Sakura-òó "Anda logo antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça.Bom pelo menos não tem como ele se arrepender agora ele já falou aceito"

Sasuke-"Isso está começando a ficar irritante."

Tsunade-Haruno Sakura você aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu legitimo esposo para amar e cuidar na saude e na doença até que a morte os separe!

Sakura-Aceito e como aceitooooo eu já aceitei a 12 anos atrás...

Sasuke-Chega Sakura!-Falou baixo mas conseguindo a atenção de Sakura

Sakura-Descupa.

Tsunade- Então se ouver alguma pessoa contra a união desse casal que fale ago...

EU TENHOOOOOOO.

Sasuke e Sakura- O.O !?

Tsunade- Eu já sabia que eu nem devia ter feito essa pergunta!

Logo uma garota corre até o altar e abraça Sasuke choorando.

Sasuke-O.O

Sakura-òó

Tsunade-ÙÚ

Todos- O.õ

Garota-Sasuke-kun você não pode casar eu ti amooooooooooo, por favor casa comigooo não com essa ai..ela não te merece , ela anda te traindo com o Rock Leee!-A menina falava aos prantos.

Sakura- òó ..QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sasuke sorriu maroto, não tinha como Sakura ter traido ele.

Motivo 1-Ela o amava de maneira doentia.

Motivo 2-Todos os homens de Konoha se cagavam de medo dele.

Motivo 3-Ela o esperou fielmente o tempo que ficará fora para matar Itash, e trair ele depois que tivessem namorando seria algo ilógico e idiota.

Motivo 4-O Lee era muito feio.

Motivo 5-Ela não desgrudava dele nem por um segundo.

Motivo 6-Ele não desgrudava dela também.

Sakura agora literalmente enforcava a garota,

Tsunade-Pelo amor de Deus segurem ela!

Naruto e Sai-Seguravam Sakura para ela não matar a menina.

Sakura-ME SOLTA EU VOU MATAR ELA.

Gota geral

Tsunade-CHEGAA SAKURAAA! Senão eu cancelo esse casamento!

Sakura se acalma instantaneamente.

Tsunade-Bom alguém leve essa pobre coitada pro hospital.

A garota que "atacara" Sasuke agora estava no chão com a roupa rasgada e com marcas de tapas por todo rosto.

Tsunade-Bom acho melhor eu não repetir a pergunta- Falou Tsunade lançando olhar demoniaco para um monte de garotas que estavam juntas chorando feito loucas.

Sasuke-ÙÚ "Afff eu disse que era melhor uma cerimonia discreta"

Sakura- òó " se aparecer mais alguma eu mato"

Tsunade- Bem NÃO tendo mais NINGUÉM contra, eu os decla...

Lee- SAKURA-SANN,SAKURA-SAN- Lee apareceu correndo dentro da igreja.

Sasuke-òó"Agora é o cumulo eu é que vou acabar matando alguém aqui!"

Sakura-AFFFFFF O QUE FOI LEE???òó

Lee-Tem um monte de mulher ai fora dizendo que vai botar fogo na igreja!!

Todos-O.O

Sakura olha com olhar mortal para Sasuke.

Sasuke-O.õ Queee? Eu não tenho culpa!

Naruto -O.O Um monte de mulher???

Lee- Bem para dizer a verdade tem uns homens também!

Sasuke-o.o...O.O.

Naruto -HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Hinata-Eu to com medo Naruto-kun.

Tsunade- AI MEU DEUS, SEM PÂNICO SEM PÂNICO, EU JÁ VOLTO.

Tsunade foi até a porta da Igreja .

Tsunade- TODA A MULHERADA E... OS VIADOS TAMBÉM, FORAAAAAA SE NÃO VAI TODO MUNDO EM CANAA. òó

Logo todas as pessoas sairam do local com medo da Hokage.

Tsunade volta para a igreja com os dentes rangendo.

Tsunade- Bomm, chega de enrolar... eu os declaro marido e mulher e pode beijar a noiva e todo o resto!

Sasuke puxa Sakura que ainda estava um tanto emburrada com a situação(com o fato de seu casamento que esperará a vida inteira ter virado um barraco) e toma seus lábios sem nenhuma resistência por parte de sua esposa.

Sakura-Eu te amo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke-Eu também!

Então os dois correram para fora do altar.

Sakura- Olha o Buquê!- Um monte de mulheres se amontou para pegar o buquê.

Sakura- La vai!

Todos-O.õ

Kakash que lia seu livrinho, notou algo estranho que lhe impedia a leitura.

Kakash- Quem jogou isso aqui???

Nesse momento muitas mulheres encalhadas secaram Kakash

Kakash-O.õ

-----

Sasuke carregava sua noiva nos braços até seu quarto.

Sakura-ummm Sasuke-kun!?

Sasuke-Enfim a sós- abriu a porta do quarto com a perna e...

Sasuke-O.O

Naruto-AAAAA Sakura-chan eu vim correndo pra ca, estava esperando vocês chegarem é que vocês esqueceram de... O.O

Sasuke e Sakura- òó

Naruto- O.õ O que foi?????

Sasuke-FORAAAAAA SEU RETARDADOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura-SOMEEEEEEE NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto saiu correndo achando que ia ser assassinado.

Sasuke-Afffffffff

Sakura-Enfim a sós, meu amor-Falou dando um sorriso malicioso ainda nos braços de Sasuke.

Sasuke-Hunn-Sorriu maroto

Sasuke colocou Sakura delicadamente na cama e com os dentes abria o vestido da mesma.

Sakura-Ummmmm Sasuke-kunnn!!!!! eu ti amoo.

E assim os dois fizeram amor loucamente sem mais contratempos.

Bemmm será um final feliz?... Talvez sim talvez não.

Continua só com reviews!


	2. Só o inicio dos problemas

**Felizes para sempre?**

**Cap 2- Só o inicio dos problemas.**

Finalmente casados e felizes, Uchiha Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke já estavam morando juntos á três semana e ainda estavam curtindo a eterna lua de mel.

Os raios de sol adentravam a mansão Uchiha, que está, agora era cheia de vida, haviam flores espalhadas pela casa, e o ambiente uma vez sombrio agora era agradável cheio de alegria.

Em um quarto em particular, haviam dois corpos despidos de qualquer vestimenta, apenas com um fino lençol branco os cobrindo.

A garota dormia sorridente ao peito do rapaz, que este já acordado admirava a beleza incomparável daquela que escolheu para ser sua mulher.

Uma vez cansado de esperar sua dorminhoca esposa acordar,Sasuke tenta se levantar da cama, mas é impedido pelos resmungos de Sakura que ainda dormindo o agarrava o impedindo de se levantar.

Sakura num sussurro talvez sonhando diz- não vai embora Sasuke-kun eu ti amo muito!

Sasuke sorri maroto-Ta bom eu fico aqui!- Então se deita na cama novamente acariciando a face de sua esposa,que essa se gruda ainda mais a ele com um sorriso contente.

Alguns minutos depois.

Sasuke-Sakura!... Sakura, eu preciso levantar!

Sakura-ummmmm -Se espreguiçou ao peito do rapaz.

Sasuke-Ei eu tenho uma missão daqui a pouco! Eu não poço ficar aqui o dia inteiro! -Falou dando um pequeno ,meio sorriso.

Sakura-Bom dia meu meu amor!- Levantou sua face para beijar SEU marido (ela adorava dizer isso)

Sasuke-Sua preguiçosa!

Sakura- Que horas são?-Perguntou dengosa

Sasuke- Meio dia e eu já estou atrasado! Tenho uma missão daqui uma hora e meia e nem escovei os dentes ainda- Disse com aquele tom de voz gélido, mas este já não mais incomodava Sakura.

Sakura-Já!?Ai que péssima esposa que eu sou! Eu nem passei sua roupa!

Sasuke se levanta nu da cama,deixando Sakura corada.

Sasuke- Não se preocupe eu deixei tudo pronto ontem sedo!- Disse, se dirigindo banheiro para tomar seu costumeiro banho.

Sakura estava sentada sobre a cama, cobrindo seu corpo nu com o lençol. Olhando Sasuke se dirigir ao banho. As vezes para ela ainda era difícil cair a ficha de que estava casada com Uchiha Sasuke, era bom de mais para ser verdade.

Sasuke- Ei você não vem?-Disse fitando Sakura.

Sakura-Umm?

Sasuke-Tomar banho! - Ergueu a sobrancelha, era costumeiro os dois tomarem banhos juntos.

Sakura-Eu vou preparar seu lanche para a missão! Senão você vai sem comer nada!-Disse corada mais sorridente.

Sasuke-Não acredito que você ainda fica vermelha- Deu um sorriso brincalhão, a fitando em cima da cama com o corpo coberto com o lençol.

Sakura-Sasuke-kun! Eu tenho que me vestir,! -Disse meio constrangida pedindo para Sasuke não olhar.

Sasuke- Kukuku-Sorriu se dirigindo a cama pegando Sakura no colo e a levando pro chuveiro.

Sakura-Sasuke-kun e seu almoço?!- Totalmente vermelha.

Sasuke colocou Sakura na banheira e se colocou sobre ela a beijando.

Sasuke- Você abre meu apetite, mais de outra forma!

Sakura- Sasuke-kunnnnn?

0o0

Sasuke estava cansado,depois de uma exaustiva missão com os membros da Ambu os quais liderava.

Tudo que queria era chegar em casa e ficar nos braços de sua amada esposa pois não via está já a 3 dias.

Uma vez que os relatórios sobre a missão foram concluídos, Sasuke voltava para casa.

Ele tirou os sapatos e abriu a porta de casa, mais estranhou o fato de Sakura não voar no seu pescoço como de costume.

Saske-Será que ela ainda está no hospital? Affff -Vendo que estava sozinho em casa Sasuke foi para seu quarto dormir um pouco, estava realmente cansado, embora se Sakura estivesse em casa ele provavelmente faria alguma coisa bem mais interessante do que dormir.

Abriu a porta do quarto, mais algo o chamou a atenção.

Sasuke pensando-Umm parece que ela estava me esperando ansiosa.

Sasuke olhava um esbelto corpo de mulher,deitado em sua cama, aparentemente livre de qualquer vestimenta, pois o fino lençol que a cobria, deixava suas belas pernas a mostra, aumentando ainda mais o desejo de Sasuke.

Então silenciosamente Sasuke tirou a camiseta, e seus acessórios ninja e sorrateiramente se pôs em cima daquele corpo que tanto desejava.

Sasuke-Sentiu minha falta minha falta... minha flor?-Falou já sobre a garota,passando as mãos em suas belas pernas nuas.

?-Ummmm Sasuke-kun, que taradinho!

Sasuke-O.O- Sasuke se levanta bruscamente ao notar que aquela não era sua Sakura.

Sasuke- O.O Q..Quem é vo...você?

Sayu-O.-- -A garota sorriu para Sasuke, tirou o lençol do corpo, mostrando-se totalmente nua.

Sasuke por sua vez gelou dos pés a cabeça, estava em pé a uma distancia segura da cama onde a garota estava. Mas em um estante de descuido ela já estava ali beijando e passando a mão no peitoral descoberto do rapaz.

Sasuke- O.O -Estava imóvel tentando assimilar a situação.

Sayu-Você sabia que eu sempre imaginei você assim vulnerável!- Falava enquanto passava a mão no meio das pernas do rapaz.

Sasuke- A SAKUR...ann- Sentiu o toque da garota no seu membro mais sensível, nunca nenhuma garota além de Sakura, havia o tocado ali.

Sayu-Ela está fazendo plantão no hopital só vai chegar bem tarde e...ela nunca vai ficar sabendo, eu prometo! ...

O rapaz ainda continuava sem reação nenhuma, sua mente e seu coração o diziam NÃO, mais seu corpo não estava ajudando, sem contar uma pontinha de curiosidade em conhecer o corpo de outra mulher além de Sakura.

A garota totalmente nua agora tirava o cinto de Sasuke ,abaixando suas calças.

Sayu-Acredita que eu me guardei a vida toda só para você? Eu ti amo desde quando era só uma menininha! -Falou sedutoramente.

Pronto Sasuke que antes estava sem reação agora,estava totalmente pasmo,queria sair correndo dali, mais simplesmente não conseguia, aquilo tudo era perigosamente prazeiroso, e ele adorava estas duas palavras juntas.

Mas pensou em Sakura, pensou em como ela se guardou e sempre foi fiel a ele mesmo quando ele estava longe.

A garota que abaixara as calças de Sasuke,quando ia abaixar a cueca do mesmo sente sua mão presa, firmemente.

Sasuke-NÃO!

Sayu-Aããn?

Sasuke com rispidez jogou a garota na cama, e vestiu-se por completo novamente.

Sasuke- Eu quero você fora da minha casa AGORA!-Falou com seu tom frio congelante, em um ar de ameaça.

Sayu- Por que?-A garota se cobriu com o lençol constrangida.

Sasuke- Eu AMO minha esposa e não pretendo fase-la sofrer por um capricho idiota! Agora suma da minha frente ou vou coloca-la para fora eu mesmo!

Sayu-Você ainda vai ser meu!

A garota vestiu suas roupas e saiu chorando da casa de Sasuke.

Sasuke pensando- Por Deus o que foi isso?...Será que eu devo contar para Sakura? ... Não, isso só traria problemas, é melhor eu só me manter longe dessa garota de agora em diante.

E ficou sentado na cama,por mais ou menos uma hora e meia, pensando no corrido e em como aquela garota maluca havia entrado ali afinal, mas outro pensamento inoportuno o passava pela sua cabeça...

"Acredita que eu me guardei a vida toda só para você? Eu ti amo desde quando era só uma menininha!"

Aquelas palavras voltavam a sua cabeça, mas rapidamente pensou em Sakura seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Depois de alguns minutos Sakura entrou no quarto ainda com seu uniforme médio, logo senti-se prensada contra a parede.

Sakura-Tudo isso é saudade?-Disse com um sorrisinho.

Sasuke rápidamente despiu Sakura , e a jogou na cama a beijando e a apalpando de maneira selvagem, arrancando gemidos da garota.

Sakura-Ann o que deu em você Sasuke-kun... annn.

Sasuke imediatamente parou os beijos no pescoço de sua esposa, e a encarou.

Sasuke-Eu sou seu,só seu! Eu prometo que nunca vou fazer você sofrer de novo minha flor!

Sakura sorriu de canto a canto com a declaração do homem que tanto amava.

Sakura-Eu também sou só sua meu amor-Foi a vez dela tomar os lábios de Sasuke.

Assim passaram a noite juntos, se amando de maneira ardente.

------

Pela manhã!

Sakura-Meu amor!

Sasuke-Hun?

Sakura-Eu tenho uma noticia para ti dar!-Falou sorrindo com a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz.

Sasuke-Fale!

Sakura Hihi, ou melhor nós temos uma noticia para ti dar!

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha encarando Sakura que esta sorria maravilhosamente para ele.

Sasuke-Nós???...Não me diga que...

Sakura-Eu to gravida Sasuke-kun! Você vai ser papai! -Sorriu docemente.(sabe eles se casaram só a três semanas mas já viviam bem juntinhos antes disso, se é que me ententem?)

Sasuke ficou estático por um momento mais logo abriu um sorriso ,daqueles que só Sakura conhecia, e a beijou, em seguida beijou sua barriga.

Sakura derramava finas lágrimas ao perceber a felicidade de Sasuke com a noticia, dava para ver claramente que embora Sasuke não chora-se ,seus olhos estavam húmidos.

Sasuke- Obrigado,minha flor!

Sakura-Eu ti amo muito meu amor!

Sasuke que tinha um treino programado para sedo, nem ao menos compareceu, Preferiu passar a tarde ali, junto de SUA FAMÍLIA, só ele sabia o significado que aquela palavra de 7 letras tinha,e como esperava ansiosamente para poder pronuncia-la sem um vazio no peito!

---------------

**Será que a garota maluca desistiu de Sasuke?**

**Será que um conto de fadas termina no altar?**

**Essas e muitas outras confusões nos próximos caps!**

**Aqui nesse mesmo site, nessa mesma semana, deste mesmo autor maluco!**

**Continua...Só com reviews Ò.--**

**PS- Se tiver erros de portuga me desculpem mais eu estava sem saco de revisar!**

**RESPONDO REVIEWS NO PRÓXIMO CAP!!!!**


	3. Vida de um casal apaixonado

Bom desculpem a demora é que eu estava ocupado de mais essa semana,

Tenho certeza que a galera que lê minha fic :Duas flores e um amor está querendo um novo cap logo, prometo que até sábado eu posto um novo cap, OBRIGADO a todos que lêm minhas fics e deixam review abraços.

PS:Algumas pessoas me mandaram e-mail pedindo o meu Msn, bom eu vou deixar ele no meu perfil, quem quiser me adicionar fique a vontade! n.n

Felizes para sempre?

Cap 3-Vida de um casal apaixonado.

MAIS UM DIA COM A FAMÍLIA UCHIHA!

Era sábado e como de costume, o casal saia para fazer pequenas compras.

Entravam na pequena venda perto da sede Uchiha.

Dono da venda- A ola Sasuke-san...a vejo que trouxe sua linda esposa!

-Disse com um sorriso, para o simpático casal.

Sakura- Ola...e Obrigada-Disse retribuindo o sorriso para o senhor de aparentemente 60 anos.

Sasuke-...-Fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça em cumprimento.

O senhor que já era de idade, se lembrava muito bem de Sasuke, pois este desde muito pequeno, acompanhava sua mãe nas compras , na época era muito alegre, e enchia o carrinho de doces,aos protestos da mãe, mas depois do incidente do clã Uchiha, o menino se tornou frio, fazia compras sozinho de mês em mês e durante anos comprará apenas alimentos que ao seus olhos fortaleciam o corpo.

E agora o senhor fitava Sasuke, contente, por esse ter superado tantas coisas e finalmente poder reconstruir sua famíla.

Sasuke colocava no carrinho, apenas alimentos essenciais, e com valores nutricionais e vitaminas adequados, como algas entre outras coisas aos olhos de Sakura extremamente sem graças.

Sakura-Por que você só pega essas coisas horríveis Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-Umm? Eu compro essas coisas desde que moro sozinho.-Disse indiferente

Sakura-Mas agora você não mora mais sozinho-Falou sorrindo brincalhona, enquanto jogava barras de chocolate e doces no carrinho.

Sasuke-Isso faz mal!-Falou entediado.

Sakura-Mal? A quanto tempo você não come um doce Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-Umm?...Acho que não como esse tipo de porcaria desde os 8 anos de idade-Falou satisfeito,como se fosse um mérito.

Sakura abre a barra de chocolate dentro do mercadinho mesmo, e quase soca na boca de Sasuke.

Sasuke- Ei, para Sakura- Desviava de sua esposa que o obrigava a engolir o pedaço de chocolate.

Sakura-Come ,você vai gostar!-Insistia

Sasuke em um descuido, se vê engolindo de uma vez, um pedaço grande de chocolate sem nem ao menos mastigar, engasgando.

Sakura-O.O Ai meu Deus Sasuke-kun,você ta bem?-Falava dando tapinhas na costas de Sasuke que este estava curvado com as duas mãos na garganta tossindo.

Sasuke-COF COF...Uhhh Sakura você é loca!

O dono da venda olhava aquela cena com um sorriso no rosto, então finalmente aquele garoto tão triste, encontrou alguém que conseguía quebrar aquela barreira de frieza em volta de si.

Os dois agora voltavam da venda. Sasuke carregava as compras enquanto Sakura cantarolava ao seu lado,com as mãos acariciando a própria barriga.

TEMEEEEEEEE, SAKURAAA-CHANNNNNNNN

Sasuke-Affff o Baka!

Sakura-Hihihi,sempre escandaloso!

Naruto-Bom dia Teme,Sakura-chan!

Sakura-Bom dia Naruto, finalmente você voltou da missão, com seu novo time!

Sasuke-Como é cuidar de um monte de fedelhos?

Naruto-Não fala assim Teme, não se esqueça que agente já foi Genins.

Sasuke-...

Sakura- E como é seu novo time? Aposto que tem uma garotinha tão bonita quanto eu era!-Disse animada.

Naruto-Bem...os três lembram muito agente!

Sasuke-Umm?

Naruto-Quero dizer, tem o Kaoro que é todo metido a eu Sou o Máximo! E que fala quase tanto quanto você Sasuke! Tem o Kiri que me acha o máximo, e o sonho dele é ser Hokage, e tem a Hina que só bate no Kiri e acha cada meia silaba que o Kaoro fala o máximo!

Sakura-Aiiiiii que fofo!!!! n.n

Sasuke-Hun... Eu tenho dó desses Genins! U.U

Naruto-O.O Queeeee Que você quer dizer Teme?

Naruto ia brigar com Sasuke quando repara que a Sakura a conversa toda não tirava a mão da barriga.

Naruto-Umm,Sakura-chan você ta com dor de barriga?

Sakura abre um imenso sorriso.

Sakura- Eu estou gravida , Naruto! -Disse todo Sorrisos

Naruto ao escutar aquilo,algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer de sua face.

Sasuke- O que foi Dobe?-Perguntou preocupado com a estranha reação do rapaz.

Naruto se abaixou e passou a mão na barriga de Sakura, a deixando um pouco constrangida.

Naruto acariciava suavemente a barriga de Sakura por cima da blusa.

Naruto-E..eu ,vou..s..ser TIO! -Abriu um gigantesco sorriso!

Sasuke-Hun...é Dobe você vai ser tio!- Falou com um pequeno meio sorriso.

Sakura não pode evitar de soltar uma pequena lágrima ao fitar Sasuke e Naruto, realmente os dois eram verdadeiros irmãos, assim como ela também considerava Naruto um irmão mais velho, um idiota,desastrado e barulhento irmão mais velho.

Sakura-Por que você não almoça na nossa casa hoje Naruto?

Sasuke-Hun...mas não pense que vai ter Ramen!

Naruto-Ebaaaaaaaa,comida de graça!!!!!

40 min depois

Naruto-Sakura-chan,por que o Teme que está fazendo comida?

Sakura envergonhada-É que como ele sempre morou sozinho ele sabe cozinhar bem melhor que eu!

Naruto-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TEME VIROU DONA DE CASA!!

Sakura se encolhia constrangida.

Sasuke-Cala a boca Dobe! Até onde eu sei você também mora sozinho o que o torna dona de casa também!

Naruto- Você é um estraga prazeres.-Disse emburrado

Sakura-Pouco a pouco eu to aprendendo a cozinhar e a ser uma boa esposa né Sasuke-kun?

Naruto-Você devia pedir umas dicas para Hinata-chan ela cozinha muito bem,ela todo dia me leva uns lanches.

Sakura-A é...Naruto e o namoro com a Hinata como esta indo?

Naruto vermelho

Naruto-B...bem!

Sakura-Ai que lindinho ta vermelho!

Naruto-Não to nada!- Emburrado

Sakura-Ta sim, ta vermelho!

Sasuke-Hun...-Olhava os dois discutindo na sala com um meio sorriso pensou em como sua nova família era barulhenta ao contrario de seus pais e seu irmão.

E assim passaram o resto do dia entre família,conversando, brigando,brigando mais um pouco e depois brigando um pouquinho mais!

Já era noite e Naruto já havia ido embora.

Sakura-Meu amor,você já vai para missão né?

Sasuke-Uhun- confirmou com a cabeça enquanto afiava sua Katana, sentado ao pé da cama.

Sakura-A Tsunade-sensei não da folga pra vocês nem no sábado!

Sasuke-A Ambu tem que ficar apostos a qualquer momento Sakura- Disse fitando a garota já de camisola.

Sakura-Agente quase não tem tempo de ficar junto, quando não é você que está em missão sou eu que tenho que ficar no hospital!-Disse sentada ao lado de Sasuke com a cabeça repousando em seu braço.

Sasuke- Hun...Pense que logo, você vai ficar um bom tempo em casa!-Disse colocando a mão na barriga de Sakura acariciando-a de leve- E assim que a delegacia de policia de Konoha terminar as reformas, eu vou pedir afastamento da Ambu, para cuidar da delegacia, e acho que assim terei mais tempo.

Sakura-...-Fitava o chão.

Sasuke-Não é isso que está te incomodando Sakura!...O que você tem?

Sakura-A missão que você vai é rank S né?!-Disse com tom de preocupação.

Sasuke-Então é isso!- Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura-Eu fico com medo de...-Sente os dedos de Sasuke contra sua boca.

Sasuke- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, eu estarei de volta em menos de 3 dias eu prometo!

Sakura- Por favor ,Sasuke-kun não me deixe sozinha, eu não saberia viver sem você!- Abraçou Sasuke com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke-Não vai acontecer nada comigo minha flor, além do mais eu tenho que cuidar de vocês!

Sakura-Eu te amo muito!

Sasuke-Hun...eu também!

Sakura-A meu amor, eu esqueci! ...Eu chamei uma amiga minha do hospital para jantar com a gente terça feira,tudo bem?

Sasuke- Certo, até lá eu já estarei de volta!

Deu um beijo em sua esposa e saiu para sua missão com os Ambus.

2 Dias depois.

Sakura-Bom dia meu amor!

Sasuke-Bom dia!- Se aproximou de sua esposa e a beijou calorosamente.

Sakura-Você chegou que horas ontem a noite?

Sasuke- Umas 3 da manhã!

Sakura- E nem para me acordar?

Sasuke- Não quis interromper seu sono!-Falou sentando a mesa para tomar o café da manhã que já estava pronto.

Sakura-E como foi a missão? você está bem? se machucou?

Sasuke-Nada de mais,não deu nem para se machucar!

Sakura-Eu fiquei preocupada- Falou se aproximando de Sasuke e sentando no colo do mesmo o dando um pequeno beijo!

Sasuke-hun...-Sorriu maroto.-E vocês?-Falou passando a mão na barriga de Sakura que esta estava gravida de 2 meses e meio.

Sakura sorriu docemente-Estávamos com saudades! Ficar dois dias sem você é uma tortura!

Sasuke-Hun-Sorriu de novo satisfeito com a resposta.

Agora Sasuke comia sua refeição com sua esposa em seu colo.E esta quase dormia em seu peito.

Sasuke-Ei! Ta acordada?

Sakura-ummm seu cheiro é tão bom Sasuke-kun.-Falava com a cara afundada no peito do rapaz.

Sasuke-Sério? E olha que desde que cheguei da missão eu nem tomei banho!

Sakura- O.õ.-Ia se afastar de Sasuke,quanto este a segura pela cintura.

Sasuke-Kukuku-Soltou um sorriso.

Sakura- Affff eu quase cai nessa, hihihi...esparai ai!...É impressão minha ou o grande Uchiha Sasuke acabou de fazer uma piada?

Sasuke- Impressão sua!-Disse voltando a ficar sério.

Sakura-Hihihi cada segundo que eu passo com você eu te amo mais sabia?

Sasuke-hun...

Sasuke puxa Sakura para beija-la intensamente logo a pegando no colo e a levando para o quarto.

Sakura-ummm Sasu..ke-kun?!

Sasuke-Você me tira do sério!

Sasuke havia colocado Sakura na cama e já estava beijando os seios nus da garota quando algo realmente irritante o tira a concentração.

TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, SAKURAA- CHAAAAAANN

Sasuke-O.õ

Sakura-ÙÚ

Sasuke-Eu não acredito!-Levantou se da cama com cara de assassino.

Sakura vermelha vestia sua roupa quando sente o toque dos lábios de Sasuke.

Sasuke- Me espera aqui!... Desse jeito!

Sakura vermelha-S...sim!

TEMEEEEEE, TEMEEEEE

Sasuke sai do quarto, passa pelo corredor e atende a porta com cara de nenhum amigos.

Sasuke- Isto chama-se campainha, você toca eu atendo... ou não!

Naruto-Você tinha dito que agente ia treinar hoje!

Sasuke-...eu não me lembro disso!-Falou quase fechando a porta na cara de Naruto.

Naruto- Eu já sabia que ia dizer isso! Desde que você esta casado você virou um come dorme!- Disse emburrado.

Sasuke- Você fala isso porque fica fazendo missões rank D e C com seus alunos enquanto eu fico em missões rank A e S!

Sakura-Meu amor você está demorando- A garota saia do quarto com a roupa desarrumada e frouxa,o que não passa despercebido por Naruto.

Naruto-Hehehehehehehe Teme, você não perde tempo, se continuar nesse ritmo o clã Uchiha vai ser reconstruido rapidinho!

Sakura vermelha.

Sasuke-SOMEEE DOBEEE ò.ó

Naruto com a missão de incomodar seu amigo concluída corria para a barraquinha de Ramen.

Sasuke-Onde nós haviamos parado?- Falou malicioso.

Sakura vermelha.

Sakura- Aqui! -Disse abrindo o zipper da blusa com um sorriso malicioso e a face corada.

0o0

Era tarde e Sasuke depois de terminar seu rotineiro treino enquanto sua esposa trabalhava no hospital, agora voltava para casa!

Sasuke pensando- A essa hora a Sakura já deve ter chegado, affff ter uma esposa médica é um problema!... Espera hoje é terça?! Droga!... é hoje que alguma amiga chata da Sakura vai jantar em casa! Que irritante! ...Bom pelo menos as coisas andam bem calmas ultimamente, já faz uma semana que nenhuma mulher louca tentou me agarrar!

Lembrou da garota que a uma semana havia encontrado nua em seu quarto

"Você ainda vai ser meu"

Affff espero que aquela louca tenha desistido!

Sasuke entrava em casa, e Sakura o recebe com um beijo.

Sakura-Oi meu amor!

Sasuke-Oi.

Sakura-A lembra que eu falei que uma amiga do hospital vinha jantar aqui hoje?

Sasuke-Sim!

De repente uma garota de cabelos negros,e olhos verdes, e um corpo escultural aparece acompanhada de um rapaz alto de porte atlético com cabelos loiros.

Sakura-Essa é a minha amiga e o namorado dela.

Sasuke-O.O ...Cof ..cof -engasgou e gelou dos pés a cabeça.

Continua..só com reviews!

E então alguém tem alguma ideia de quem é o casal, que deixou Sasuke perturbado?

Muita comédia no próximo cap! Mandem reviews einnn O.--

RESPOSTAS REVIEWS

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2- Brigadu, essa fic ta meia fraca de reviews U.U, a minha fic duas flores e um amor tava rendendo bem mais! Mas ainda assim vou continuar essa aqui também!

Agatha Black3- Aquela tarada vai dar muito trabalho ainda kkkkkk, e pode esperar que tem muito rolo na vida de Sasuke ainda, garanto que os próximos caps serão mais comédia. brigadu pela review

sakusasuke- Eu gosto muito da Sakura-chan prometo que nessa fic ela não vai sofrer muito não "o que os olhos não vem o coração não sente" kkkkk mas ainda estou pensando nas continuaçãoes nada definido. brigadu pela review

Uchiha Ayu- O Sasuke ama muito a Sakura achuuu que ele não iria se atraver a trair ela mais vai saber né! Homem a carne é fraca eu que o diga! kkkkkkk brigadu pela review

crazy.girl- Também duvido que aquela "vaca" se guardo pro Sasuke kkkkkk mais vai saber né? as mulheres são todas apaixonadas por ele!(que inveja) .

O Sasuke se controla bem até de mais eu mesmo teria partido pro ataque! kkkkk brincadera,eu não trairia a Sakura( eu acho!)

E sobre ele ter contado o que aconteceu, isso resultaria em uma Sakura assassina e uma garota pervertida morta kkkkkkkkk acho que o Sasuke queria evitar mortes desnecessarias .

Eu ERO?... imagina impressão sua! n.n

Bom espero que continuem lendo e mandando reviews Abraços!


	4. Um jantar bem estranho

Mais um cap...

Desculpem a demora para postar minha outra fic...n.n

E que eu estava meio sem idéia...mais metade do cap já ta pronto!

Bom curtam mais um cap dessa minha outra fic abraços!

**Felizes para sempre?**

**cap 4-Um jantar bem estranho!**

Sakura-Ah lembra que eu falei que uma amiga do hospital vinha jantar aqui hoje?

Sasuke-Sim!

De repente uma garota de cabelos negros,e olhos verdes, e um corpo escultural aparece acompanhada de um rapaz alto de porte atlético com cabelos loiros.

Sakura-Essa é a minha amiga e o namorado dela.

Sasuke-O.O ...Cof ..cof -engasgou e gelou dos pés a cabeça.

Sayu- A então esse é o Sasuke que a Sakura tanto fala, nossa você não exagera nos elogios né amiga.- Disse a garota avaliando o Sasuke de cima a baixo.

Sasuke - "Como essa loca pode ser tão fingida? O que ela está querendo?Uma hora aparece pelada em minha cama e agora finge que nem me conhece"

Erick- Prazer, em conhece-lo Uchiha Sasuke, meu nome é Erick.- Disse o homem com a voz grossa e firme,estendendo a mão.

Sasuke- Prazer- Não perdendo a pose de Uchiha , ele estende a mão para o Homem visivelmente mais alto que ele.

Sasuke-" Bom pelo menos ela está namorando, espero que agora tenha sossegado o facho!...ei espera!...Ela não teria desistido assim não depois daquilo...então esse cara deve ser uma farssa, talvez ela tenha chamado ele para dar em cima da Sakura, enquanto ela se joga em cima de mim!"

Os 2 casais sentaram-se no sofá da sala enquanto conversavam, bem na realidade os 3 conversavam, Sasuke basicamente ficava segurando Sakura pela cintura possessivamente, enquanto lançava olhares mortais para os dois a sua frente.

Sakura- O jantar já deve estar pronto, eu vou por a mesa!

Sakura se levanta deixando Sasuke,Sayu e Erick sentados no sofá.

Sasuke-...- Sasuke sério.

Sayu- O.-- - Da uma piscadinha para Sasuke e passa a língua de maneira sedutora pelo canto da boca.

Sasuke- O.O

Erick- E então Sasuke-San como vai os trabalhos como líder da Ambu.- Disse na tentativa de puxar assunto.

Sasuke- Bem!! ... Só ontem eu MATEI, sete ninjas, que me provocaram.- Disse em tom BASTANTE ameaçador.

Erick- O.O- Suou frio, e tremeu de medo.

Sayu- "Nossa que máximo"

Sakura- Meu amor me ajuda a por a mesa?

Sasuke se levanta satisfeito e vai ajudar a esposa.

------

Os quatro estavam jantando em uma pequena mesa redonda( como moravam só os dois uma mesa pequena servia)

Sasuke continuava alerta, na mínima tentativa daquele idiota tentar se aproximar de SUA esposa, ele lançaria uma kunai em seu pescoço.

Sakura conversava contente entre muitas risadas, Erick era engraçado e sabia conversar com uma mulher, divertindo as duas na mesa com suas histórias.

Já Sasuke se mordia de vontade de matar aquele filha da # .

Conversa ia conversa vinha, até...

Sasuke-o.o- Sente uma perna roçando a sua debaixo da mesa. Olha para sua esposa, que estava ao seu lado, era normal ela fazer isso enquanto comiam.

Sakura-Bem, eu vou pegar a sobremesa!- Se levantou da mesa.

Sasuke- o.o - A perna continuava ali, alisando a sua. Olha para a menina pervertida ao seu lado e está lançava um sorriso de prostituta carente para Sasuke.

Sakura- Sayu-chan, poderia me ajudar um pouquinho.

Sayu- Claro amiga! - Se levantou da mesa e foi até a cozinha.

Sasuke- O.O- Gelou dos pés a cabeça ao sentir que aquela perna continuava acariciando a sua. Virou o rosto tremulo, e encarou o único que havia sobrado na mesa além dele.

Erick- O. -- - Deu uma piscadinha.

Sasuke-Ò.õ ... O.O ... AAAAAAA - Levantou rápido derrubando a mesa e tudo que estava em cima.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun o que deu em você? - Fitava, tudo que estava em cima da mesa no chão, fazendo uma verdadeira bagunça.

Sasuke- De...Desculpa Sa...Sakura.

Sakura- Você está bem meu amor? Você ta pálido e tremulo!

Sasuke encarou novamente aquele Homem ou mulher ou meio a meio, este havia tomado a posição de sério fingindo ser macho.

Sasuke gelou de novo e segurou Sakura forte pela cintura, só que dessa vez não para proteger ela e sim para SE proteger daqueles dois malucos.

Sasuke- Minha flor me desculpe! - Disse em tom choroso abraçado a Sakura por trás.

Sakura- Tudo..bem meu amor! Foi sem querer.

Sayu- Bem...é... melhor eu ajudar a limpar isso né! -Disse brincalhona!

Sasuke- ò.ó

Sakura- n.n

Erick- O.o

Sayu- O.--

Sasuke- É melhor vocês irem embora! - Disse frio e grosso, quase chutando eles para fora.

Sakura- Sasuke! - Virou o rosto para fitar o marido em sinal de reprovação.

Sayu- É...bem então agente vai indo está tarde mesmo! O.õ.

Erick- Foi um prazer!

Sakura- Desculpem o Sasuke-kun ele deve estar cansado depois do treino.

Sayu- Que isso o Sasuke-kun foi um AMOR, não é mesmo Erick-kun?

Erick- E claro ele foi um amor de pessoa.

Sakura- O.õ

Sasuke- ò.ó

Sasuke queria vomitar, ao olhar a cara daquele ou daquela sei lá, ele já nem mais sabia de nada.

Sakura- Tchauuu- Beijou a bochecha de seus "amigos"

Sayu- Independente do imprevisto, foi um prazer, jantar com vocês, o próximo vai ser lá em casa heim?!

Sakura- Claro... n.n - Cutucava Sasuke.

Sasuke- ãnn...ah! ...foi um... pra...prazer ! - ò.ó

Foram embora para o alivio de Sasuke.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun o que deu em você?

Sasuke- Sakura por favor, não trás mais está gente em casa!

Sakura- Por que?

Sasuke- Bem é...Promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira!

Sakura- O que?

Sasuke- Essa Sayu, ficou dando em cima de mim o jantar inteiro. - Já esperava a reação da esposa quebrando tudo e matando a garota.

Sakura- Hihihihihhihi- Sorriu brincalhona

Sasuke- Uhmmm? Você não vai fazer nada? o.õ

Sakura- Sasuke-kun ela tem namorado, você que tem essa mania de achar que toda mulher está dando em cima de você!

Sasuke- O.õ... mas...

Sakura- O namorado dela estava o tempo todo com ela, você acha que ela ia dar em cima de você com ele do lado?

Sasuke- É que...

Sakura- é que... ????

Sasuke- Ele também deu em cima de mim- Disse constrangido e enojado.

Sakura-...

Sasuke-...

Sakura-

HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Sasuke- ò.ó

Sakura- Hahaha ...desculpa meu amor...mais hahahaha...você precisa de tratamento...hahahhahahaha, você pode ser bonito meu amor, mais seu ego é maior que as estátuas dos Hokages... hahahhahaha...essa é boa hahahaha.

Sasuke- ò.ó - Bufou de raiva e saiu de casa batendo a porta!

Sakura- Espera meu amor é brincadeira!...hahahaha, essa é boa, o Erick que é tão sério, dando em cima do Sasuke-kun! hahhahahahhahahahahaha , só o Sasuke-kun mesmo para pensar este tipo de coisa!

Sasuke chutava tudo a sua volta, enquanto caminhava pela rua!

Sasuke- Grrrrr aquela irritante... por que ela não acredita!... Depois reclama !

Sasuke- Afffff o que eu faço? Agora além de um bando de mulher maluca tem um viado dando em cima de mim! Bom pelo menos agora eu sei que não tem perigo daquele estranho dar em cima da Sakura...

Mais eu é que tenho que me proteger! Imagina se numa dessas eu chego em casa e encontro uma bixa deitada na minha cama UGHHHHH ...Deus me livre!

Já basta os anos que passei treinando com o Orochimaru , e guentando aquele papo de "Seu corpo é lindo!...Seu corpo está cada vez mais forte!...seu corpo será meu ! O.õ

Sai- Como vai Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- "Otimo... falando em bixa agora vou ter que guentar um cara que usa uma roupa grudadinha, mostrando a barriga e adora analisar o tamanho do penis do Naruto! Hoje não é meu dia de sorte! " U.U

Enquanto isso...

Sayu- O que você fez para o Sasuke agir daquele jeito?

Erick- Ai fofa, você me disse que o Bof era gato, mais não que era TÃO gato assim!

Sayu- Você não deu em cima dele deu? o.Õ

Erick- Ai miga eu não re-sis-ti!

Sayu- o.Õ...

Erick- Desculpa eu sei que o plano era eu dar em cima da rosinha né, mais o Bofff não desgrudava dela!

Sayu- Affff, você nem tentou!

Erick- E ela parece gostar muito dele, duvido que ela de bola para mim!

Sayu- É justamente por isso que eu chamei você, quem entende melhor as mulheres do que um Gay?...Mas você tem razão...do jeito que ela fala do marido no hospital eu duvido que ela traia ele!

Erick- Bom o jeito é você atacar o BOFFF... Ela pode não trair ele mas os homens, não conseguem resistir por muito tempo a uma mulher atraente!

Sayu- É mais a Sakura também é bonita! - u.u

Erick- Mais você é muito mais!

Sayu- Você acha?

Erick- Claro você tem muito mais peito que ela!

Sayu- É isso mesmo!!!!

Erick- Isso mesmo animo, Po-de-ro-saaaa, lute pela sua paixão!

Sayu- Isso aiii, eu vou pegar o Sasuke-kun nem que seja na amarra!!! ò.ó

Sorriso demoniaco.

**Continua... n.n ...reviews einnnnnnn O.--**

**Respostas reviews!**

**Koorime Hyuuga**

Leitora nova que bom! n.n

É você e todo mundo acertou , tava meio que na cara né, que seria a atrevida da Sayu. Bom agora você sabe quem era o "namorado" dela e concerteza essa dupla ainda vai ferrar a vida do Sasuke.

Obrigado pela review...continue lendo e mandando reviews Onegai!

**Eitir**

Todo mundo adivinhou de cara...u.u...bem u na realidade não pretendia fazer mintério mesmo! n.n

Obrigado pela review...continue lendo e mandando reviews Onegai!

Mye-chan

Que bom que está gostando, essa também é a fic que eu mais to gostando de escrever! n.n

Ps- O Sasuke é um heroi eu mesmo não teria resistido a gostosa da Sayu hahahahaha...brincadeira eu não iria trair a Sakura-chan (eu acho)

Obrigado pela review...continue lendo e mandando reviews Onegai!

**Sabaku No Mayuri**

Eba leitora novaaaaa...Bom como todo mundo você acertou quem era a garota! u.u

Infelismente essa fic não aparece o Gaara, talvez eu faça menção dele na história mais não tenho certeza!

Mas... Eu já estou escrevendo uma fic SasuSaku...onde o Gaara aparece muito...

bom um prólogo da história abaixo.

O Gaara era namorado da Sakura no inicio e o Sasuke noivo da Ino e ai vaiii a história.

Assim que eu terminar minha outra fic, (daqui uma semana eu acho) eu posto essa!

O nome é **Uma flor e uma canção. **espero que leiaaaa e mande reviews n.n

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Valeu pela review... Eu to adorando escrever essa fic espero que tenha gostado do cap novo.

Obrigado pela review...continue lendo e mandando reviews Onegai!

**Shinsaphira**

KKKKKK que bom que está gostando e rindoooo, eu também dou umas boas risadas enquanto escrevo...sorte que eu no morando em um apê sozinho senão me internavam achando que eu tava loco de rir na frente do munitor enquanto digito kkkkkk

**Uchiha Ayu**

Agora você já sabe quem é o namorado dela...no inicio eu pensei em colocar o Naruto, ai no meio da janta ele ficaria se achando pro Sasuke que ele tava "pegando"

uma gostosa...embora ele estaria sendo usado por ela! mais eu fiquei com dó da Hinata!

Eu vou colocar um pouco dos dois na história depois.

Obrigado pela review...continue lendo e mandando reviews Onegai!

O.-- PS- Continua logo suas ficsssss...

**lucia almeida martins**

Todo mundo acerta! kkkk deixei meio obvio mesmo! mais o homem que estava junto com ela ninguém esperava que fosse baitola kkkkkkkkkk

Obrigado pela review...continue lendo e mandando reviews Onegai!

**Agatha Black3**

A Sakura mudou muito o Sasuke mesmo...e o Naruto kkkk sempre um baka, adora tira sarro com o Sasuke.

Bom a "amiga" da Sakura você já sabia quem era mais o namorado dela eu tenho certeza que ninguém tinha pensado que fosse FRESCO kkkkkkkkk Tenho dó do Sasuke, ele só quer viver uma vida sussegada com a familia, mas ninguém deixa ele em paz!

Obrigado pela review...continue lendo e mandando reviews Onegai!

**crazy.girl**

U.U Assim não valeeeeeee!!!!!!! você leu metade dos meus pensamentos, quando ler a fic vai pensar que eu escrevi ela baseada na sua review.

Embora suas reviews proféticas sempre me dão alguma idéia a mais para a História

Em breve vou ter que colocar créditos de sua parte nas minhas fics kkkkkkkkkkkk

Tenho dó do Sasuke o coitado só quer viver uma vida sossegada!

Já estou até vendo o Sasuke com 45 anos, com uma filha de 18, ai a filha levando a amiga em casa e a amiga dando em cima do Sasuke kkkkkkk

Estilo: AIIIIII TIOOOOOO, você poderia me ajudar com o dever de casa! - Abrindo o Sutian.

Sasuke- O.O... SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

PS: Eu não saquei direito o que você quis dizer com Pegazinha mesmo com a explicação!!!!!! u.u

Mais se você ta dizendo que ela é PEGAZINHA quem sou eu para discordar kkkkkk

Beijosss e continue mandando reviewsssssss einnnnn O.--


	5. Cartas, poemas e problemas!

**Felizes para sempre ?**

**cap 5- Cartas, poemas e problemas!**

Sakura suspirava pesadamente, o que ela poderia dizer daquele dia?

Só uma palavra entediante!...

Geralmente quando Sasuke ficava fora em missões, ela passava a maior parte do tempo no hospital, fazendo plantão.

Amaldiçoou mentalmente Tsunade por ter lhe dado folga nos sábados e domingos, embora fosse para aproveitar melhor a vida de casada com seu Sasuke-kun, do que adiantava, se ela própria o mandava para missões que duravam dias.

Sakura- Affff- Levantou-se do sofá, concluindo de que a TV não passava nada que preste.

Resolveu, dar uma arrumada na casa, para que quando Sasuke volta-se, não encontra-se aquela bagunça, que ela havia feito nos 4 dias em que passará sozinha na mansão Uchiha.

Lembrou-se que este era o principal motivo de discussões entre o casal, pois Sasuke sempre fora extremamente organizado, já ela...nem tanto!

Arrumava o local com desanimo, geralmente fazia aquilo com mais gosto quando Sasuke estava presente.

Passou duas pesadas horas deixando o ambiente, mais...habitável, ao terminar jogou-se no sofá cansada.

Sakura- "Será que a minha mãe mandou uma carta?"-Levantou rápido e foi pegar a correspondência, desde seu casamento, não via sua mãe e seu pai, pois estes estavam em Suna, curtindo algo que seria como uma segunda Lua de mel.

Sakura abria a caixa de correio contente, mas ao perceber que a mesma estava cheia de cartas, seu semblante muda imediatamente.

Retirou aquela pilha de carta com grosseria e bufando de ódio, voltou para dentro de sua casa, se sentando no sofá, na esperança de que encontra-se uma carta sequer endereçada a ela.

Sakura- Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...- Folheava carta por carta, concluindo que toda aquela pilha era para seu cobiçado marido.

Sakura- Afff...será que essas vadias não se tocam?- Fitava a pilha desarrumada sobre a mesa, com cartas de todo tipo : em forma de corações , coloridas, algumas com perfumes enjoativos que lhe davam vontade de vomitar e todas com remetentes femininos.

Agora sabia o porque Sasuke fazer tanta questão de cuidar da correspondência, claro que ela tinha consciência de que seu marido recebia correspondências um tanto quanto pervertidas, e que este nunca dera a mínima para elas, mas...isso não a impedia de ficar irritada.

Sakura -"Quando o Sasuke chegar eu mato ele!"- Concluiu que era tudo culpa de Sasuke quem mandou ele ser tão..."sexy"

Bufou olhando as cartas, mas logo seu semblante de raiva tomou um tom de curiosidade, imaginando o que aquelas garotas escreviam para um homem casado com a Kunoich mais respeitada da vila?

Pegou uma carta que a chamou atenção, está com um aspecto delicado, com papel rosa e um perfume enjoativo.

Rasgou o papel exterior e leu a carta endereçada ao SEU marido.

Nesta dizia mais ou menos:

_Vem cá, me pegue._

_Toque meu corpo como se deve!_

_Vem cá, me aperte;_

_Deixe-me com teus beijos inerte._

_Vem cá, me deixe louca..._

_Quero tanto sua boca!_

_Vem cá, me possuas..._

_Estou despida, pelada, estou nua;_

_Vem amor sem medo_

_Sem receios._

_Mostre-me teus segredos._

_Beija-me os seios._

_Vem cá...Toma-me, toque-me._

_Sou teu vinho, teu instrumento._

_Venha...Consolar-me_

_Faz-me feliz neste momento._

_Vem cá amor, não demores._

_Tenho por ti necessidade..._

_Quero sentir teus vários sabores_

_Estou cheia de vontades._

_Vem cá, me suga, me tome. _

_Me faça tua Sasuke-kun_

_Ass-Você sabe quem!_

Sakura- O.O

Sakura- ò.ó... EU MATO O SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!- Se segurou para não rasgar a carta pois está seria a prova do crime.

Pegou todas as cartas e começou a ler uma por uma, por mais que não tivesse encontrado nenhuma outra carta tão indecente como aquela, sua raiva só aumentava.

Sakura- Quando ele chegar ele vai ver! ò.ó!!!

Sasuke pulava de galho em galho com sua mascara de pássaro ,sendo seguido por 7 membros da Ambu também mascarados.

Hiky- Sasuke-sempai...me desculpe!- Fitava o líder de sua equipe.

Sasuke- Apenas comesse a ficar mais alerta, se não fosse por sua displicência teriamos conseguido terminar a missão.- Falava em tom de repreensão para o jovem membro da Ambu.

Hiky- Sim senhor! - Fitou o chão.

Logo o time principal da Ambu entrava em Konoha.

Hiky- Nós fazemos os relatórios, Sasuke-sempai o senhor deveria ir para o hospital!- Disse fitando os ferimentos que seu lider ganhará salvando a equipe de um ataque surpresa.

Sasuke- Eu sei me cuidar, mas ...vocês ficam com os relatórios!

Ambus - Sim, senhor!

Sasuke- " Já faz 6 dias que não vejo minha flor, agora que eu vou matar a saudade!" -Sorrio malicioso aumentando a velocidade, para chegar em casa mais rápido,embora seu corpo já exausto não estive-se ajudando.

A noite tomava conta de Konoha quando, Sasuke adentra sorrateiramente em sua casa encontrando Sakura dormindo no sofá , e sem pensar duas vezes toma seus lábios rosados, logo sentindo a mesma acordar soltar um gemido e em seguida corresponder na mesma intensidade.

Ficaram um tempo se beijando até Sakura sair de seu transe e se lembrar de algo, que a fez quase jogar Sasuke sofá abaixo.

Sakura- SASUKE-KUN, COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO?- Apontou para um monte de cartas sobre a mesa.

Sasuke- Hun????

Sakura- VAI SE FAZER DE INOCENTE.!?- Dizia visivelmente irritada.

Sasuke- Você leu essas cartas idiotas? - Fitou as cartas todas abertas.

Sakura- Co...como você pode ser tão cínico- Começou a chorar não conseguindo manter o tom alto e irritado.

Sasuke- O que aconteceu Sakura? Você sabe que eu nem leio essas porcarias- Disse menos irritado do que queria em função do cansaço.

Sakura- E o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?- Estendeu a carta pervertida para Sasuke ler.

Houve alguns segundos de silencio, onde Sakura com algumas lágrimas, fitava Sasuke sentado ao seu lado lendo aquela maldita carta.

Sasuke- Hunf...Deve ser apenas mais uma louca pervertida...eu não acredito que você ficou assim por causa de uma carta estúpida que nem essa.- Falou indiferente.

Sakura- Estúpida?...Não se faça de bobo, ai diz que você a conhece!- Falava com a voz em tom baixo tentando não chorar.

Sasuke- E se eu conhece-se o que importa?- Tentava se controlar as vezes sua esposa conseguia ser muito irritante.

Sakura- Claro que importa!

Sasuke- Em primeiro lugar, eu não faço ideia de quem seja essa louca, em segundo lugar, mesmo se eu conhece-se não faria nenhuma diferença, por que eu só desejo você- Explicava tentando se manter calmo.

Sakura- Você jura que nunca me traiu!?

Sasuke- Eu escolhi você para ser minha mulher, ninguém mais. Assim como você é só minha eu sou só seu!

Sakura abraçou Sasuke ainda chorando.

Sakura- Descupa amor,é que eu ...tenho medo de ti perder eu ti amo muito!

Sasuke- Hunf...Sakura eu não acredito que você ficou desse jeito por causa dessas cartas estúpidas, parece que não tem 20 anos!- Disse acolhendo a garota em seu peito.

Sasuke se perguntava como Sakura podia ser tão infantil as vezes.

Sakura- Desculpa!- Parou de chorar e fitou o rosto inexpressivo de Sasuke, então reparou as vestes do mesmo sujas de sangue

Sakura- Você está sangrando!

Sasuke- Isso não é...- Parou de falar ao sentir o chakra quente fechando seu ferimento. Analisava a face preocupada e vermelha pelas lágrimas, de sua esposa...Deus como ela era linda!

Sasuke- Você é linda!- Sakura perde a concentração na mesma hora.

Sakura- Pa...Para Sasuke-kun,assim eu não consigo me...

Sasuke- kukuku- Adorava vela corada e desconcertada.

Sakura- Você está muito cansado amor? - Fitava o marido quase fechando os olhos e reparava a voz fraca do mesmo.

Sasuke- Só um pouco!

Sakura- Vem...- Segurou a mão de Sasuke e o levou até a banheira,onde a encheu de aguá.

Sasuke tirava o uniforme ficando nu, fazendo Sakura ficar totalmente vermelha.

Sakura- E...e...entra me...meu amor!- Desviou os olhos do corpo do marido, tentando controlar-se.

Sasuke entrou na banheira já cheia de aguá enquanto Sakura , que estava sentada ao lado, lavava seus negros cabelos e esfregava suas costas.

Na verdade se fosse em outra ocasião já havia à colocado dentro da banheira para tomar "banho" com ele, mas...no momento não podia negar que estava totalmente exausto, havia ficado três dias sem dormir na sua missão.

Sakura- Meu amor, você está bem?

Sasuke- Sim, por que?

Sakura- Nada não. - Estranhava o fato do marido não puxa-la para junto de si, afinal havia ficado seis dias longe de casa, e geralmente quando isso ocorria, ele voltava sedento e por mas cansado que estive-se, conseguia lhe tirar o folego.

Sasuke- Está achando que vai se livrar de mim?- Disse com ar de malícia, e um sorriso igual.

Sakura vermelha.

Sasuke imediatamente se levanta da banheira ainda ensopado e pega Sakura no colo, a levando para cama.

Sakura- Sa...Sasuke-kun...assim vai molhar to...- Parou de falar ao sentir o marido beijando seu pescoço.

Sasuke trilhava,um caminho de beijos no pescoço de sua esposa, está deitada na cama , se limitando a soltar pequenos gemidos e risadinhas adorando as caricias de seu amado.

Sakura- Ahnn meu amor !?

Sasuke-...

Sakura- ...Sasuke-kun? - Reparou que os beijos haviam parado e sentia todo o peso do marido ainda nu sobre seu corpo.

Sasuke-...

Sakura- E...ele dormiu? ¬ . ¬

Sasuke dormia tranquilo com o corpo sobre a esposa.Sakura entãõ cuidadosamente o tira de cima, e o ajeita no travesseiro.

Sakura- Mais que coisa ò.ó... Se estava tão cansado deveria ter dito! -Cobriu com o lençol e o deixou dormindo nu ao seu lado.

Sakura- Ai ai... boa noite meu amor!- Deu um beijo na bochecha dele e deitou ao seu lado logo em seguida se agarrando as costas dele.

Sakura acorda, fitou marido ainda dormindo acariciando a face do mesmo logo em seguida dando lhe um pequeno beijo e um "eu te amo" antes de levantar e ir preparar o café, mas algo que se tornará bem comum ultimamente, quebra a tranquilidade de seu lar.

TEMEEEEEE, SAKURAAAA -CHANNNN

Sakura- ¬ . ¬ - Levantou-se, vestiu um roupão por cima da camisola, e foi atender Naruto, que este parecia desconhecer a existência da campainha.

Naruto- Aquele Teme, só faz isso agora?

Sakura- Ele chegou ontem de madrugada e está cansado.

Naruto- Bem...eu não queria falar com ele mesmo...eu só passei aqui para ver se minha familia estava bem, e para combinar aquele nosso assuntinho!

Sakura - Ahhh é mesmo hhihi nesse caso é bom que o Sasuke-kun esteja dormindo, vem entra! ...Eu vou fazer um chá enquanto conversamos.

Longe dali um par de olhos ameaçadores, observavam atentamente a mansão Uchiha.

?- Iremos nos vingar de todos meu mestre, ele ira pagar pela traição sentindo o mesmo gosto de perder todos de novo, maldito Uchiha!

**Continua! **

**Reviews einnnnn O.--**

**Próximo cap respondo reviews, acabei de chegar e estou morto de sono! **

**--.--**


End file.
